


Familiar

by Spitfire_the_wounded



Series: Blessing From The Void [this is so soft what the fuck] [1]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, I like him okay, Introspection, No I don't know what I'm doing, Noxus's debut, Other, Pre hollownest adventurers, Pre-Canon, and I want to play wit his character, directly in the middle, hey look its an actual fic, its more likely than you think, my bby, no beta we die like men, of course, on the road, pale king being an ACTUAL father?, the best place to start a story, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 06:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spitfire_the_wounded/pseuds/Spitfire_the_wounded
Summary: Noxus puts on their new cloak.





	Familiar

_ Familiar... Why is this so familiar? _

_ Familiar like something I used to be... _

Noxus looked long and hard at the bundle in their arms, claws ghosting over the decaying fabric with obvious care.

They couldn't keep it. They needed to get rid of it.

But...

Their shade whirred quietly as they let the old cloak drop into its full length, empty eyes appraising it for perhaps the final time.

They’d had it for a long time, as long as they could remember. The edges were torn and stiff from a lifetime on the road, and the leafy fabric held many stains that had grown hard and grey from age. They were certain it had been white at one point, maybe a light grey.

The Vessel found themselves fussing over the patches again, thin claws delicately pressing at the frayed edges until they laid smooth. A vaugly amused sound left them upon realising their mistake.

There wasn't anything particularly special about this old cloak. It was leafsilk, it had a fancy clasp, and it protected them from the elements; as any good cloak should. Perhaps it was because good cloaks were so hard to come by these days?

They looked at the box containing the replacement, a low hum drifting from their mask.

No- well, perhaps? 

The new garb wasn't all too bad, but it lacked the scratchy stiffness they had gotten used to. It had all the enchantments and features that a proper traveler’s cloak should, much unlike their old one, but it still lacked somehow.

There was no reason to keep it. It was long past its due, too small and too worn out to wear. Quirrel had even gone through the trouble of purchasing it for them, to not wear it even then would be rude.

Yet, they hesitated still.

The Vessel snorted, placing the old garment on the bed and picking the new one up. They would deal with it later.

The new cloak was nice on their shade, lighter too. They felt the magics wash over them shortly after replacing the clasp, an odd warmth and the sudden steadiness in their footing told them what kind they were.

Out of habit, they went to fiddle with the seal on their collar, but was met instead with a startlingly smooth pearl. 

Of course, it was still on the other one..

Noxus looked at their old cloak, their gaze this time focusing on the clasp. It was insignificant. Useless. they should leave it..

But..

_ White hands, much more delicate and smaller than theirs. Touching, light and careful like a moth's feather. _

_ The seal felt heavy on their collar, a persistent but overall harmless weight that they would surely grow used to. _

_ Like… like everything else. _

_ "There."  _

_ They looked back up to his face, rigid under his touch. Their shade buzzed quietly, and continued to do so until it fizzled back into its soundness whirr.  _

_ They were happy.  _

_ He made that breathy noise again, eyes lighting up with that emotion they still couldn't place. A hand reached up to cup their check, to which they leaned in to meet. _

_ Cool, soft. Like everything else in this place. His light burned them, hurt them, made their shade rumble and thrash under their mask, but they would endure it. _

_ They would endure anything if it meant he would hold them. _

_ "Noxum." _

_ They hadn't stopped looking at him. they couldn't. So they tilted their head in acknowledgment. Yes? _

_ "I love you."  _

_ Their chest swelled, and their shade began to buzz again. His voice was soft, filled with something they couldn't place. They felt like they were flying. The buzzing grew and grew, until it was all they could do to keep from imploding. _

_ They wanted to embrace him, to squeeze him close and burry their face in hus robes, but everything within them told them not to. They didn't know why. He made them so happy, he loved them, doesn't that mean they should embrace him? They always listened to that feeling, though, it had never led them wrong before.. _

_ Finally, A hand planted itself firmly in between his eyes. They buzzed even louder, and a quiet laughter filled the room. _

_ They were so happy _  
  


Noxum continued to stare at the seal, empty gaze piercing through it as that blurry face, persistent as it was, faded just out of reach once more.

What was..

A knock on the door.

"Friend! It is almost time to depart. Could you come out? The innkeep quite insistently stressed that we needed to tidy up before we left."

They tore their gaze from the seal and glanced up at the time scale. Yes, it indeed was time to clean up. Time to throw away that old cloak….

Quirrell glanced impatiently at the time scale nestled into the wall, hands fiddling with the edge of his mask.

They would need to start early if they wanted to scrub all of that bile from the carpet. He didn't want to imagine what the inkeep would do to the both of them if the place wasn't as it had been when they came, Her demeanor made it quite clear that consequences would be had if they failed to keep their word.

Quirrell was startled out of his thoughts by the heavy creak of the door, and the sudden looming presence above him.

Ah, they had been getting dressed.

His gaze traced up the silent bug, a faint amusement filling him when he spotted a familiar something affixed to their collar.

"I see, that little totem was a bit more difficult to part with than you let on!" 

Their hand flew to the seal, cradling it defensively against themselves; he laughed "It's no problem of course. I was just wondering what was keeping you, I see now."

They looked at him oddly, pausing for a moment, then tilting their head. he laughed again "It suits you." 

"Come now," he grabbed their hand and began leading them out of the hall, taking care not to brush against the marking that glowed at the back of their hand. There was no need for a repeat of the night before "let us get started. Perhaps we can check your bandages afterward, if we are quick about it!"

Quirrel didn't catch the empty voids glued to his back as he went, or the faint scraping of claws against mask as Noxus rubbed at their face, quelling a lingering ghost of a pain. 

A persistent but harmless sort of burn; in the shape of a small, pale hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Noxus: *standing completely still, staring into nothing*  
Quirrel: *laughs nervously* what the fuck
> 
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fandomlessheathen


End file.
